One Person
by Beacon
Summary: All it took was for one person to fight back, and everyone else joined the fight. All it took was one person's words, and everyone else could speak. All it took was one person's ideas that suddenly everyone could see. One-shot very slight AK implied


Hello everybody! So glad you guys are reading this, there are spoilers in here for _Imprisoned _so anyone who hasn't seen that, read at your own risk. Thank you all for the lovely reviews I got for _Dear Sister_ and_ Boredom_ I am surprised you guys liked them so much. Anyway yeah enjoy!

Disclaimer: According to legal documents that have recently been unearthed in Nickelodeons lost files, I sadly do not own Avatar; the last Airbender. But I will one day own a Chrono plushy …if I can ever find a place to get it…

_One Person_

When I first saw her, she scared me. All the people in my village were afraid, any time someone turned out to be an Earthbender, they did not hesitate to turn them in; they were slaves to fear. But Katara, she was not interested in self gain, not interested in turning me in, she just wanted to talk. It was strange and new for me, everybody but my mother was giving up family and friends just to be safe from the Firebenders who ruled our village.

After I ran away, I returned to my home, I had been sure I was safe. But she had followed, interested in actually meeting me even after I was rude to her. When Katara spoke, she had fire in her eyes, she was passionate about everything she said; I was to find that out later when she tried to rally and free us. But even then, in a small hut, in the middle of an occupied village where Firebenders taxed and abused us, she spoke the importance of being true to yourself. I had never heard someone speak so strongly except for my father, and I was taken by her right away.

My mother allowed Katara, her brother, Sokka, and the Avatar to stay up on the hill where our old barn is. I do not know why, but as I was about to leave, Katara left with me, I talked to her easily, though know I don't know why now, it was just something about her. I told her about my father and about how I could only feel remotely close to him by Earth bending. I had expected her to laugh, but instead she also told me about her tragedy, about her mother killed in a Fire nation raid, about her mothers' necklace. It was she who inspired me not to give up.

When we saw the old mine collapse, when we went to rescue the man who lay trapped under the falling rocks, I watched her face as she tried to pull him out. Concern, pity, determination were all there, but not once did I glimpse fear shadow her features. She told me without hesitation to Earth bend the rocks away, and though I was afraid, though I probably knew what consequences were in store for doing it, I did it for her. It was the old man we saved who turned me in.

When the Fire guards came for me, dragged me away from my home, I admit I was frightened. I did not know where they would take me. Would they kill? But as I dragged upon the ship, given the course brown robe to wear, an image of Kataras face came to mind, and I was happy for some odd reason, and holding on to that image, I let myself become a slave.

There was not much that happened before Katara showed up. I saw my dad again for the first time in five years, I worked for many hours until I was exhausted, and I returned to where we were kept at night.

I remember again as she walked though those doors, that on Kataras face was not fear, but determination. She was ready to help all the people trapped in that horrible place, to free us all, strangers she had never even met. Yet we all were hesitant. She said we were courageous, but all of us there were cowards. She said we were strong, but all of us were weak. To Katara, we were the mighty people she had come to know through stories and legends; we could defeat anything that came in our way. To us, we were prisoners of the Fire nation; we could do nothing but sit and watch as time passed and hope for something to change.

That night, I remember Katara spoke to all of us, though the Fire nation Warden stood above her, even though she knew no one there but me. Talked about freedom, courage, will to live, and though her words were powerful, no one responded. I can still picture the look of defeat on her face; it was the first time I had seen her so unhappy, she couldn't do anything to help out people, no matter how hard she wished she could.

When Katara, Sokka and the Avatar came up with the plan to use the coal for Earth bending, Katara spoke again, told use our fate was in our hands, it was our decision. Again no one moved, my father would not allow me to step forward and help her, and again I saw defeat and sadness sweep across her features. I heard the Warden laugh at her, heard him insult us, heard him call her worthless, and that's when I could no longer simply let fate play out its game.

I remember watching my hand grab the coal, send it flying at the Warden, watch him fall from the blow. It was as if I had no say in the matter, it was simply my body controlling me then, and for the first time, I felt no fear.

All it took was one person to fight back, and everyone else joined in the fight. All it took was one person's words, and everyone else could speak. All it took was one person's ideas that suddenly everyone could see.

As we left the Fire nations strong hold, free people again, I asked Katara to come with us, I realized then that I loved her. But she declined. I pointed to the Avatar, and asked if it was really him. I meant that in more ways than one, and I know Katara picked up on that. I remember her answer; 'Yep, that's him.'

Now, I sit alone on the beach, playing with sand, shaping it carefully with my Earth bending, waiting until they are all out of sight, out of my life. It's a hard thought never to see Katara again, she is the reason that now, in a bit more than a day after meeting her; we are all free. I suppose I should know that you can never hold water for too long. Either it will trickle away, or it will soon evaporate, leaving you with only the memory of what you had so scarcely held in your life.

The end.

Incase anyone didn't get it, that was Harus point of view, the cool Earthbender ;;hugs plushy;; I think that Katara and Haru are really cute together, but I do totally like Aang and Katara better. One last thought before I leave you all, ahem….

ZUKO WAS THERE, I SAW HIM! HEHEHE ZUKO WILL BE MINE! ... Sorry 'bout that, I am a rabid Zuko fan, so weirdness can only be expected. Till next time,

cookiesandmilk


End file.
